


Birthday Present from Seto and Shin

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Double Dating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fucking, M/M, Penetration, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afternoon , maybe a little past 12. Kano had gone to who knows where. Maybe he had know what the other had planned to do from their unusual behavior like avoiding him or try sending him out and all . So he though maybe its better to let them do whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present from Seto and Shin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic i write for Kano's birthday  
> Love him so much

May 10th. It was none other than a certain deceiver's birthday. The rest of the Mekakushi Dan member had decided to prepare a secret party for that guy. Though he was a little annoying , laughing at everything but still , he is one of them. And a member of Mekakushi Dan nonetheless.

Afternoon , maybe a little past 12. Kano had gone to who knows where. Maybe he had know what the other had planned to do from their unusual behavior like avoiding him or try sending him out and all . So he though maybe its better to let them do whatever.

He skipped out from the base. Welcomed by the raging heat haze , he groaned "so hot.." he complained but his face doesnt really show it at all. He took a stroll around the town quitely. It was boring as he tried to find something interesting.

While the blonde male had gone and do nothing out there , the rest of the team had began the preparation "oi..dont you think Kano had know it all and just playing along with it ?" Shintaro was the one who said it as he laze around on the couch , doing pretty much nothing.

"Well i guess he do know it already.." Seto said as he moved some of the things that got in the way. Pulling the table to the center of the room. "Onii-chan ! Why dont you help us out rather than lazing around and drink your soda ? Even Hibiya is helping us " Come Momo's complain as she put her hand on her waist. Her gaze on the small boy that was helping Seto putting the things away.

"Ehh..why should i ?" Shintaro said easily "Konoha and Ene didnt do anything either" he pointed at the white haired man and lifted his phone at the same time . "What are you saying , master ? Cant you see im cheering all of you" Ene said with her usual sly smile. 

Momo had given up as he take a look at Konoha who is eating his negima calmly "what ?" Come the monotone voice as he noticed the stare "nothing..ahahha" Momo said with a small awkward laugh. Kido didnt said anything as he continued doing the preparation while Mary arranged some flower and the decoration.

"Ah..anyway , what will you guys give Kano ?" Mary asked with her smile , but her hand keep working. "Hmm..do you mean a present , Mary-chan ?" Momo asked and Mary nodded at the question. "I got him a book..and something.." the white haired girl said. A tone of mischief on his voice as he take a look on Seto and Shintaro who stared at her confusedly.

"Hmm..im not really sure what Kano-san might like , but I bought him a hairpin !" Momo smiled excitedly "hairpin ?" Kido ask when she looked at the orange haired girl who nodded "you see..Kano-san's bangs are long and maybe he could use it to clip it up" Momo explained.

"Oh.." Kido said simply before she went back to whatever she was doing "what about you , danchou ?" Momo asked "hmm..a pair of boots i guess.." she said simply "boots ?" The idol asked as the green haired girl nodded "well you see.. Kano is really short. So i bought him one which could make him a little taller and all" she said that makes Momo and Mary burst out giggling.

"I see..what about Konoha ?" Ene , who is listening to all of the girls talk , had decided to ask the boys as well "negima.." come the short answer . "A..ahaha..i see" Ene laughed "Hibiya ?" She ask again "hah ? Why should i got something for boys..i dont get it" the smaller boy said boringly.

"Why dont you ask Seto and the old man ?" the brunette said and pointed at the two of them "hm? Me..well something" Seto said with a playful smile. Seeming like he had no intention to tell , Hibiya turned to the neet "huh..i dont really care about that stuff" Shintato shrugged simply.

The girls let out a small sigh as in the same time , all of them had finished doing all of the preps. "Its doone !" They cheered and smiled to each other. And not too long after , Shintaro's phone buzzed as he picked up the call "yes ?" He asked

"Can i go back now ? Its really hot out here" a familiar voice can be heard from the other line . Shintaro looked at the other who gave him a small nod as he sighed "yes , i guess you can" he said simply. "Okaay..i'll be going home now" the cheerful voice said and hang up. 

Momo and Mary nodded their had as the white haired fujoshi signaled Seto to turn the light off while Hibiya closed the curtains. Done doing so , all of them went to hide in the darkness all quite and waited for Kano to open the door. A cake with a candle decorating it was the only light on the room.

Not too long after , the door finally creaked open . All of them had hold their breath , expecting Kano to come in , yet.. "pizza delivery" a man's voice could be heard . It wasn't Kano's voice . The member look at each other , no one had seem to ordered any pizza.

"Ano..im sorry , but we didnt order any pizza " Seto said as he moved to turn the light back on. All of their attention was on the pizza man . Well of course , except Konoha who didnt seem to care about anything but his negima.

They stared at each other for some secons before finally the man on the door frame cracked , laughing loudly that makes them to get more confused. After some time , the man had turned to take the appearance of the usual Kano. At that time , all of them had seem to know what had happened.

"Kano-san !" Momo is the first one to complain as she looked to the laughing Kano. "Aha-ahahah..ahahahah !" The man had continued to laugh. Before he finally calmed down a little , the laugh turned to a chuckles. He closed the door behind him and entered the base properly.

"Tadaima " he said with a smile "okaeri , Kano" Seto greeted him back with a usual smile. "You're lucky today is your birthday.." akido said as she seems to had hold herself back from hitting him . "Mouu ! The surprise had been wasted because of Kano !" Mary had whined as she stood up . "Nah , calm down , Mary" Seto said , trying to calm the now sulking Mary.

"Gomen gomen " Kano had apologized trough its not seems like he had truly sorry. "Well whatever..happy birthday.." Kido said and pat the head of the blonde. "Happy Birthday , Kano-san !" The idol had said and smiled big as he gave a small bag to Kano. "Whoo. Is it a present ?" Kano laughed and take the bag "thank you ,Kisaragi-chan" he grinned.

"Where's my present , Kido ?" He asked and turned to Kido , eyes full of expectation. The green haired girl had sighed and take a shopping bag. Shoving it to Kano's chest. "Oww..shouldnt you be a little gentler at east for today?" Kano said jokingly but he hold onto the bag "thank you though" he thanked.

Mary who had seem to be out of her sulking state , carefully walked closer to him. "Otanjoubi omedeto , Kano" she smiled and gave him a book. Sonethibg had been slipped in in the middle of the book but Kano had decided to check it later .

Hia gaze turned to the white haired male who is making his way to him. Konoha took one of his Negima and give it to Kano "happy birthday" he said simply . Kano took the food from the male and stared at him. Nodding "thank you" he said and nibbled on the food. 

"Happy birthday " Hibiya had said simply from the chair he was sitting on . Kano grinned "thanks!" He said again "HAPPY BIRTHDAY , KANOO !!" A loud , little annoying voice called out from Shintaro's phone. As the red jersey man turned his phone to him. "Arigato , Ene-chan" the man had thanked again.

He doesnt really care about present or celebratong birthday or anything but how could he said this.. he felt a little warm inside . "Well..happy birthday to you" Shintaro said and stared at Kano who was grinning foolishly "thank you , Shintaro-kun" he said with a smile.

The only one who hadnt congratulate him is the froggish man. He turned to see Seto standing beside him with a grin. And before he know it he was hugged "happy birthday , Kano" a soft whisper could be heard on his ear as he blushes bright red "a-ah..right" is all he can mumbled out. 

"Kyaa !!" Mary squealed as she watched them. "Me and Shintaro-san will gave you your present later..i hope you dont mind" the taller man had said and pulled back from the hug . That make the fujoshi to pout . And so , after all of them had wished the deceiver happy birthday , they started the party.

The party was fun and all.. they had played around as the base was filled with laughter. They know it will be super tiring to clean all the mess when they had done but who cares ? Let just have fun right now.

They partied until 8 in the night. Dead tired , all of them went straight to their room. Mary and Momo , Konoha and Hibiya , Kido alone and with that , they left Kano , Seto and Shintaro sitting on the couch withe the blonde in the middle. "Nah..im going to my room now , thank you for to-" Kano had said and get up but stopped when he felt something grasped on each of his wrist. He turned to them "Seto? Shin-mmph !" He had been shut down as a handkerchief on his mouth and nose .

"We're gonna surprise you , Kano.." Seto said with his usual smile "sorry.." Shintaro spoke as the blonde was knocked out. "Lets go now , Shintaro-san" Seto smiled. "Just a minute.." he said as he knocked on Momo and Mary's room. "Momo.." he called out.

The door creaked open , revealing the girl on her pajama and Mary who was reading a book "im leaving Ene with you" he said and gave his phone to his sister who just nodded. "Are you going anywhere ?" Came Mary's voice as he turned to the raven.

Shintaro nodded simply "with..Kano and Seto.." he said . He could see a smirk on Mary's lips as she skipped over to him. "I think you might need the thing i slipped on the book." She smiled. Shintaro stared at her confusedly but nodded.

"Hurry , Shintaro-san" Seto called out as she reached for the front door with the unconcious Kano on his back. "Coming!" Shintaro said as he greet a good bye to the girl and picked up Mary's present for Kano. "What did you do , Shintaro-san ?" He asked as he turned to Shintaro and gave him a small kiss.

"Whats that for" the older man blushed as he looked away "Mary-chan said that we might need the thing he slipped on the book" Shintaro explained as he opened the book. Flipping through the place as the three of them walked outside.

Suddenly , the oldest from them stopped on his track. "Shintaro-san ?" Seto called out as he turned back to him. "T-this.." he blushed deep red as he went to walk beside Seto. He lifted up the thing he had been fuss over . Upon seeing this , Seto blushed softly "c-condoms ?" He said to himself and looked at Shintaro.

"D-dont say it !" The older raven scolded as he walked quickly foraward "ah..wait for me , Shintaro-san !" Seto called out as he keep up with the male. Still holding onto Kano. "Hey..is he heavy ?" Shintaro ask as he pointed to Kano. Getting rid of his blush.

"Hmm? Kano ? Nope..he's light. Just like you , Shintaro-san" Seto said "why ?" He asked "no..it jist..maybe we could take turn if you're tired" he said . Seto chuckled "no worries , Shintaro-san. Even boxes are heavier than the weight of you two" he smiled and looked forward .

"Ah..we had arrived" He said after awhile. Shintaro turned his attention to the building "you're right" he said and gulped quitely. It was a hotel. Well not a love hotel..just a normal hotel. They slowly entered the building and went to the receptionist "a-a-ano..e-excuse..me.." Shintaro called out nervously , he cpuld felt his head spinning as he tried to talk properly.

Luckily Ene isnt here . If she is , he was sure the girl would laugh her as off. Seto watched the male and laughed softly "can we got a room for two ?" He asked kindly to the receptionist "yes sure " she smiled and handed the key to thm Seto took it and nodded a thank you.

They went to the elevator and inside the rather large elevator. There's only the three of them "nervous and stammering Shintaro-san is so cute" Seto laughed. And at that time , he could felt the man behind him moved and stired awake.

"Kano ?" Shintaro called out as he moved closer to him. "Shintaro-kun ?" The other called back as he rubbed his eyes. Shintaro nodded quitely and watched him wanting to got down from Seto's back. The yound raven smiled as he slowly put the man down.

"Having a good sleep ?" The man asked as he pulled both of them out from the elevator and walked to their room. "Seto..come to think of it..what did you do to me.." he asked , now fully awake as he took a look at his surrounding "where ?" He asked after awhile.

"A..hotel.." Shintaro mumbled as he waited for Seto to unlock the door and pulled them in. As the man did so , he slowly took his shoes off and walked inside . The other two did the same. Kano had stared at them confusedly. Reaching for Seto that he might tell him what happened.

"A birthday present .." he smiled and kissed Kano's forehead "from us" he smiled as he pulled the man to a hug. Shintaro quitely followed them as he hugged the small blonde. "Come to think of it..Kano is pretty short huh.." Shintaro commented as he compared their height .

Kano shot the male playful glare as he smiled a little. "Then..what are the two of you gonna do?" He asked curiously. "Hmm .service you all the way until morning came ?" The two of them smiled. "All night..lets see if i can take it" Kano laughed as he slowly took off his hoodie and set it aside . Sitting on the edge of the bed.

The two did the same as they removed their suit and jersey. Putting it where Kano's hoodie is resting and sat on the either of Kano's side. They had both leaned in and the next thing the blonde know , two lips where pressed on each of his cheek. 

He chuckled quitely as he looked at the both of them. The two smiled though Shintaro's is the shy one. "Ah..we might not make it home tonight" Seto reminded him as he smiled. He slowly pulled Kano to his lap. "Shintaro-san will took your front..and i will do your back" he whispered and kissed his neck gently.

"Just for today..since its your birthday" Shintaro said with a small smile as he undid Kano's pants . Yanking it down that leaves him on his boxer. Kano watched the older man doing so as he laughed "dont laugh , brat" he mumbled as he slowly leaned in to the clothed member.

"Nah..pay attention to me too" Seto said as he gently sucked on the neck , earning a soft pleasure moan from him. He left a visible mark there as he proceed to the lips. Kissing him deeply , Kano kissed back as he gasped when Shintaro had sucked on his groin. Seto took yhe chance and slipped his tongue inside , exploring the sweet mouth of the other male.

He pulled back after awhile and smiled at Kano's expression. Flushed red with drool on the side of his mouth. Eyes filled with lust. Another moan escapes the lips as he felt the older raven's mouth on his now erected still clothed member. "Shintato-san..why dont you pull his underwear down now ?" Seto smiled gently.

The other wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded . He slowly almost teasingly pulled down the boxer. The man had let out a small whine when the male did so. "Shintaro-kun!" He called a small pout on his lips.

Shintaro looked at him for awhile and chuckled "hai hai" he said and once again yanked the boxer down . Kano's member had already hard as it stood up. The male stared at it for awhile and gulped before he slowly grabbed on it. Giving it some pump before he gently took it inside his mouth.

While Shintaro do so , Seto moved his hand up to the shirt and rolled it up before he pulled it off . He teased the nipples while supporting Kano who was trembling with pleasure , he smiled and kissed him once again , his hand kept playing with the pink buds until its erect and perked up . 

Satisfied with his work , Seto moved down to his entrance and rubbed on it rather roughly. "Would you want it rough or gentle for tonight , Kano?" He whispered , using a rather husky voice as he did so that makes the man shivered. "Both.." the blonde had said his voice coated with lust as he looked the man behind him with a smirk. Seto laughed as he smiled "whoo..yes , your highness" he teased.

Kano laughed before he turned his attention to the older male who had been sucking him off all the time. "Are you okay , Shintaro-kun ?" He asked as he stroke the hair softly , gently pulling him up and kissed him deeply. "Anyway Kano , do you know what is Mary's another present ?" Shintaro mumbled to the kiss as he hold onto Kano. 

"You will never had guessed it" Seto laughed and slowly he plugged his finger inside which make Kano gasped. He looked at both Shintaro and Seto curiously "eh..what is it what is it ?" He asked. Shintaro smiled as he pulles back from the kiss and climbed out the bed. Reaching for the book as he pulled a small box out from it.

The blonde watched their oldest did so while some gasps and pants escaped his lips while the man behind him keep thrusting his finger in and out "im going to put in another one , okay?" Seto ask as the male nodded quitely. Shintaro smiled as he went back to the bed. Holding the small box of condoms .

"Condoms ?" Kano asked between his pants as he looked at the thing Shintaro was holding onto. "Yes .. for some reason , Mary gave it to us" he chuckled as he gave the male a small hug "but what did you guys prefer ? With or without this ?" Shintaro asked as he squeezed Kano in between him and Seto.

"Hmm...? I dont really mind both" Seto smiled as he hugged them with one of his hand while the other keep penetrating and scissoring Kano to loosen him up. "Well..we got a lot of time. We can try a lot of think" Kano reasoned as he looked back to Seto. "I think its alright now" he whispered .

Seto nodded as he pulled his finger out , giving it a soft lick. "But you see.." Kano started , gaining the attention of his partners "isnt it a little bit unfair...? You guys still have your clothes on and all" he said pouting softly . Kano slowly reached his hand out and started to tug on Shintaro's clothes .

Getting the signal , he slowly took his clothes off . "Seto too" he said and turned to the male who did the same. "Pants.." he said again . "Kano is very demanding today " Shintaro laughed and took his pant off together with his boxer as the younger raven did the same.

"Im coming in , okay ?" He asked nicely as he kissed him below the ear and lifted him up. Shintaro looked at him as he leaned in to kiss the male. Knowing it must be a little painful , he tried his best to distract him while he hold onto his hands.

Kano smiled as little as a soft gasp escaping his lips when he felt Seto's member started to enter him . "Mmrgh.." come the soft whimpers as some droplets of tear appeared on the corner of his eyes. Shintato had saw that as he brought his hand up and wiped the tears from Kano's eyes.

"Dont cry ,Kano.." he whispered. As he smiled a little. He took one of the condoms and ripped it he smiled and slipped it on Kano's dick. "Should i stretch you up ?" Kano offered his help with a smile. Shintaro shook his head quitely. "I..will do it myself.." the male said.

Kano gasped dramatically as he looked at the male. Forgetting the pain on his back. "Did you hear that , Seto ?" He asked as he turned to the other male who nodded "its rare isnt it ?" The said man laughed . "Stop commenting would you ?" The oldest from them had snapped and glared to them.

"Yes , sir !" Kano smiled "its an event which only took once a year" he said "wont have to let this go to waste" he laughed and took the male's fingers giving it a lick and suck on it. Coating it with his saliva. "K-Kano ?" The usual red-jersey wearing man blushed at the act but didnt complain.

Kano pulled out as soon as he felt it was lubricated enough. He smiled "go ahead , Shintaro-kun" he smiled and let go of the hand. "Hey Seto..do you think we should record it ?" Kano playfully ask to thean beside him as his gaze glued to the male who had started to finger himself.

"Hmm..i guess we should" Seto said , playing along with the blonde. "D..ont..you dare.." Shintaro had warned as he keep fingering himself until its loose enough , he pulled his finger out and climbed to Kano's lap. Kano instantly put his arms arpund the male waist to support him . 

The raven slowly lowered himself to the erect cock. Holding onto the shoulder as he let out some gasp. Seto who was watching him too , put one of his hand on top of Shintaro's which was resting on Kano's shoulder and held onto it while the other of Seto's hand hugged Kano's waist. The two of them waited patiently for Shintaro to adjust himself to the size.

"Is it okay now , Shintaro-kun ?" Kano asked as he gently caress the cheek. "Why did you ask me ? Do whatever you want.. for tonight only" Shintaro said with a blush as both Kano and Seto gave him a nod. "Then i guess i can start to , huh ?" Seto smiled and gave Kano another small kiss on his neck as he started thrusting in and out of the male. Supporting both of the male ontop of his lap as he smiled when he could heard both Shintaro's and Kano's pleasured moan. Though Shintaro had moved on his own by bouncing himself up and down on the hard member .

Kano had overwhelmed by the double pleasure he had received from his lovers . He trembled at the feeling and bit his lips "you know..its okay to let out your voice ,Kano" as Seto said that ,Kano let out a rather loud moan , full of pleasure as he hugged the male infront of him who was penetrating himself tightly.

"I cant..im going to come.." Kano cries out as he shut his eyes tightly "thats alright..because tonight , me and Seto will make you come a lot more than usually" Shintaro said. "Shintaro-san is right , so come as much as you want to" Seto whispered shootingly. Kano can only nod as he gasped . His body shuddered before he released inside Shintaro. 

A groan come from his behind. Seto had let out a groan when the other man came and tightened around him. "Sorry" Kano said apologetically "hmm..dont be" the male said as he pushed them down so that he was ontop of the two. "Kano support yourself okay? Dont let Shintaro-san squeezed" Seto said

"H-how could i move in this position?" Shintaro asked with a frown as he stopped "Kano can move right?" Seto asked while he thrusted inside Kano with incredible speed "w-wai-slower..go slower !" The other had said but his hips moved and started to thrust in and out the older man.

Kano used his arm and support himself up ,leaning in , having in a chaste and hot kiss with the other male as he keep rocking and rolling his hips. "F-faster , Kano !" The oldest man had demanded. The blonde complied as he thrusted as hard as he could inside the male. Hitting the sweet spot perfectly as he himself moaned from the pleasure he received on the back.

Seto didnt go slower , in fact he had gotten as fast as he could "Kano..you tightened up again , are you close again ?" Seto asked as he kissed the male's neck , down to his shoulder and back. Kano nodded weakly in response as he slowed down his pace. "Shintaro-kun tightened up to.." he commented simply as one of his hand went to pump on the male's cock.

"Well..im close too.." Seto said from behind as his hold on Kano's waist tightened. Shuddering as the three of them stopped at the same time , releasing their white and sticky semen . Shintaro and Kano collapsed. Making the tallest from them laughed "seriously ? Tired already ? Shintaro-san and Kano?" He laughed and pulled them up in a sitting position while he pulled out from Kano. 

"Say Shintaro-san.." he called out. Shintaro's ear perked up as he looked at the male who crawled closer to him "what ?" He asked , didnt move an inch. Kano watched the two of them quitely "do you knoe what double penetration is ?" Seto asked with a soft smirk as he steal a kiss from the man. "What is that ?" He asked and didnt complain.

"Ah..that..double penetration is ...lets say if its us , then Me and Seto will enter and penetrate you at the same time. Thats what is it , Shintaro-kun" Kano explained as he smiled when he saw Seto did so too. "H-huh ? W-wouldnt it hurt ? Dont say that-" his complain was cut off as the blonde silence him with a kiss. "Rest assured , we wont hurt you , Shintaro-kun" he said with a smile as he looked at the froggish man who nodded in agreement.

Kano smiled once again as he pulled himself and Shintaro down in the position Shintaro was ontop of him . Kano took a look at Shintaro's uncertain expression and smiled "its going to be alright , Shintaro-kun " Kano said while he wrap his arm around Shintaro's waist and pulled him down for anoyher kiss.

Seto nodded to himself as he slowly put one finger inside the already filled Shintaro's hole and started to push it in and out "is it hurt , Shintaro-san ?" He asked . The older man responded with a shook of his head. He doesnt really felt anything after all. Seto nodded and pushed another finger in. This time , the oldest male had gasped loudly and bit his lips.

Kano watching thr other male felt guilty and hugged him tight "we're sorry , Shintaro-kun..but please bear with it." He said while he kissed the neck gently , leaving some mark. Feeling its okay now , he put the last digit and started to thrust inside out. Stroking Kano's member while doing so.

Kano shivered as he felt the stroke and let out a small moan. After awhile , Shintaro could felt the finger was pulled out. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. "Im coming in , Shintaro-san" the male with hair clip said quitely as he slowly line himself up and pushed in bit by bit.

Shintaro almost let out a painful scream but thanks to Kano's lips which was planted on his own , he didnt. Though tears was lowing down , wetting his cheek , and soft whimper come out from his mouth . "Hurts..its going to break.." he muttered on the kiss . "It wouldnt , Shintaro-san...have faith in us. We wont break you" Seto said when he was fully inside as he pulled the two of them into a sitting position.

"Do-dont move first!" Shintaro called out as he gripped onto both Kano and Seto's shoulder. "Alright.." Seto smiled and planted his lips ontop of Shintaro's head while his long arms wrappes in both of the male. He smiled at Kano who returned it. As the two of them waited for Shintaro to adjust himself.

Minutes passed as the raven finally gave them a small nod. "Seto , move him..im tired" Kano said with a soft pout that make the bigger male to chuckle and nodded "alright alright" he said as he lifted Shintaro up by his waist and slammed him right back down , the man let out a loud moan of pleasure as he keep gripping tight to the males' shoulder. 

Seto repeated the same progress over and over again. The smaller raven had helped him by moving on his own while Kano bucked his hips up to the male. Each of their thrust hit the male's sweet prostate that caused the room to filled with cries of ectasy and moan.

Its not that long until the three of them had released their cum once again. Shintato panted for a while as he removed himself from the two member. Both Kano and Seto watched their oldest doing so "are you mad , Shintaro-san ?" Seto asked as he looked at the man who ignored them and got on his knees. Back facing them , he slowly get on his four , lifting his ass to the male "i-if we're going to continue at least get your cum outta me first..its feels weird " he muttered embarassedly.

The younger men looked at each other as they chuckled "Shintaro-kun is really cute" he said as he pushed his finger in and slowly scrapped out their cum , Seto helped him by dping the same thing and nodded. "Sure he is , Shuuya.." he called out. Kano was shocked when the man had called him by his given name , he blushed madly.

"So Kano's real name is Shuuya..is it ?" Shintato commented as he heard their conversation "yes..isnt it a really adorable name ?" Seto smiles as the other raven nodded in agreements "its a good name " Shintaro said. "What about you , Seto ?" Shintaro asked and smiled "its Kousuke !" Kano was the one who answered it "its froggish-like dont you think?" The male grinned jokingly.

The said man pouted as he looked at the male as the two of them had done scrapping out the cum. "Thats mean , Shuuya.." he said that makes both of them laughed . Shintaro sat up as they watched the two of them with a soft smile . "Shuuya and Kousuke.." he repeated and smiled , moving down to the birthday man and the other , he hugged them "i..love you" he muttered quitely.

The two blushed deep red as he heard what the man had said. "W-whoa ! You hear that , Seto ?" Kano said as he looked at the man "y-yes " the young raven was speechless but soon their surprissed expression turned soft "love you too.." they said in unison as the three of them smiled at each other.

"T-then..lets continue..Shuuya , Kousuke.." Shintaro said. For some reason , he really liked to call them by their first name . He smiled as the two nodded.

And thus , the three of them keep doing their activity until morning come. Making both Kano and Shintaro completely worn out and sore. Seto looked at them and smiled a little. They did their last round on the bathroom . Being the most dominant of them , Seto took care of them starting from bathing and drassing until he had to carry them back to the base.

They had went home in the afternoon. Opening the door to the base , he took the now sleeping Kano and Shintaro to his room , placing them side by side as he sat om the edge of the bed . Watching them with a soft smile . His door's room slowly creaked open.

Revealing the white haired fujoshi , she slowly walked toward him with a smile on her face "did my present help ?" She asked as she looked at the two boys who was asleep . Moving as she touched Kano's hair which make him to stir awake "Mary-chan..Ohayo.." he greeted sleepily and sat up . Mary could hear Kano winced as he touched his back. The girl shot them a knowing smirk.

"Your present do help , Mary..but i personally prefer not using it" Kano said with a smile as if he heard Mary's question. "Wait a minite , Shuuya !" Seto had called the male with his first name that makes Mary tilted her head in curiousty "since when Seto called Kano by his first name ?" Mary asked that make Seto to snap back in reality.

Since last night they had called each other by first name , he had pretty much used to it. He blushed madly "what are you saying , Mary .. i called him Kano !" He laughed awkwardly as he looked at Mary who was eyeing him suspiciously. Kano had laughed even in this situation that caused Shintaro wake up at the noises they made.

"Good morning.." he said sleepily.. still laying down. His back was hurting too much. He didnt think he could even sit. "Kousuke..im hungry.." he said in half whinh tone , not noticing Mary is there. "Perfect timing , Shintaro-kun" Kano said and laughed his ass off. "Ahh..i see i see..i understand now" Mary smiled .

Seto facepalmed mentally "what did you understand , Mary?" He mhmbled .Shintaro's eyes widened as he looked at the white haired girl. "W-what are you doing here ?" He asked as he sat up in instant. Though his groaned loudly when he felt the ache on his back. Kano looked at him and lay him back down. "Relax relax , Shintato-kun" he said with a sing sang tone that made Shintaro to sigh.

"Hmm what I understand ? I understand that Shintaro is hungry " she said in innocent tone as she skipped out happily fom the room "that Mary.." Seto grumbled to himself at the though she is maybe now fangirling. He sighed and turned to the two with a smile. "I have a day off today.." he said simply. The two nodded in understanment "lets go somewhere with the others !" Kano suggested.

"I guess im going to pass" Shintaro said "dont be like that , shintaro-san ! I will carry you" the taller man said with a smile as he stood up "lets eat , Shintaro-san" he smiled and pulled the male up , carrying him on his back while his hand reached out to Kano "Shuuya , you too" he said . Kano grinned and took the hand and so , their day together with the rest of the Mekakushi-Dan member started .


End file.
